Royal carriers
by Kayla Di'Angelo
Summary: A carrier the lowlifes in society. Except how can a carrier can be a general, daughter, and maybe a queen.Rated m for future use
1. Chapter 1

I was in the royal ball room dancing like a whore. A saw a man whisper something to the man I was dancing for. The thin garments covering our areas made me look like a the cloth over my face didn't make it any better. My trader talked to the man. A big grin spread across his lip. When I finished my dance. He told me to stay back cause me and my sister Addie just got sold . Now I'm in a room I'm a soft pink teddie waiting to be taken my hands where shackled up. The man who was talking to my trader came in naked.

"Who are you "I asked

"Prince Jamal." He said pushing the teddie up my hip"your pretty"

"And your naked put that thing away or something. " I said squeezing my hand trying to get out of the shackles

" I know where to put it" he saidkissing my shoulder. I got out of the shackles

" get off of me"I pushed him off me.I got out of the bed

" Is that anyway you treat your new master. " he said. I got out of the bed

" I'm not anyone's property I'm my own person. I opened the doors which lead to a bighallway . The foreign area confused me. I didn't hear a scream until now. It was two doors down.I opened the door. Addie had on a lavender teddY. A light skinned boy was griping her thigh and pushing them wider

"Uh can you please stop that cause that kinda hurts. " She said. I felt something pull on my teddy. I guess it was the prince. My stomach starts to cramp. I fall to my knees and I pass out.

* * *

I whimpered as I woke up next to a light skinned pregnant lady. Her navy blue gown was beautiful. her braids were coiled into curls. A Italian man with all black robes on.

"Where am I " said clutching my stomach

"Your in the king chambers you have been out for about three days." The lady said" I'm queen Kira this is king Nico we'really you masters parents."

"He's not my master" a wave of nausea hit I laid back down.

"What did you eat honey." Kira asked feeling my forehead I was sweating like a sinner in church.

"Nothing." I lied the nausea hit again I pressed my lips together until it stop threat g to come up." Okay the trader made me eat these these nasty herbs them he had sex with me." The queen looked dazed g for a minute a bit pale too

"Where they green with like little pink spots."she asked I nodded my head " that bastard"

"What darling." The king said concerned

"He fed her pregnancy herbs it stop a carrier from falling pregnant. It supposed to be a tea but it's expensive, the herb is cheaper than the tea." She said rubbing her temple. The prince came in with a boy his Carmel skin glistened in the sun his black fuzzy looking hair was cut short. His eyes the silky brown almonds was enchanting

"How is my little carrier" the prince said touching my cheek I smiled. The boy flashed me a smile.

" I'm fine master." I said trying to act like a good little carrier

" are you okay. " he asked touching my forehead

" she likes what she sees playing good little carrier really angel." Addie said standing in fresh lavender robes. She gave me a mischievous smile.

"Good to see your master didn't force you." I said. She looked down twisting her ankle.

"Shut up." She said playfully she hugged me." How you doin Angel. Uh girl you sweating like sinner in church. " she wiped the sweat on her robes.

" Uh come on Niccolo you were supposed to teach our daughter swordplay you promised." Queen Kira left me the prince, Addie and the boy alone

"Uh this is Jay he is my advisor and my.-"

"Boyfriend" Addie said all happy

"Yeah." He said blushing

" hold up if you have a boy why were you all over me when we were alone, and a better question why didn't you get a boy carrier. "

"Cause I m not gay I'm bi can't a boy have options " he said

" yeah your a heir you got option "I said

"Okay you gotta go" Addie said pushing them out of the room "hey it ain't that crucial" a blonde man came in the room with canaster of tea

" oh your up. I'm Octavian drink this it will make your cramps stop. " he said giving me a cup of tea. I sniffed smelled like strawberries. I took a sip of the content my stomach stop hurting a little bit. I drank the whole thing it's like instantly my stomach stop hurting all together.

"Thank you." I gave him back the cup. He left

" Well you know carriers can't use weapons but your feeling better come on. " She said.


	2. Chapter 2

We were in the weaponary I picked a Altantain cress on picked picked a light weight sword

" come on angel." She said she lunged to towards me. I blocked it faster than I meant to. Our swords clashed against each other Addie giggled . I turned around Mal and Jay were watching us. I dropped my swords.

"I didn't mean to I'm sorry master" I said was breathing hard. Unsure if he would give me back to Luke. I just got here couldn't get kicked out.

"It's fine your mine those stupid carrier rules don't apply to you or your sister." He said. We hung our swords back up. Addie's master I think his name was Alex or something.

"Come on baby"Addie rushed behind him hoping to get the princes she was out of earshot

"I wonder about her so much ."I said pushing the hair out of my face.

"Kayla would you like to go on a picnic with me." Jay asked taking my hand.

" Um I don't know maybe." I said . He kissed my cheek. I could see the rage in Jamal's eyes.

"Uh no this wrong I'm a carrier someone paid for me. I can't disobey my master. Please don't fight over a slutty carrier." I said felt a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Your not a slutty carrier baby. Your an angel my angel."Mal kissed my cheek.

"Luke stop doing that"I snapped.

" Kayla baby, your not Luke's anymore. He had raped you didn't he." Jay said. I shuttered at his words. I nodded slowly. I breathed hard I wanted to run and hide.

"That's why I was sick. He wanted Addie at first but I took her place." I whispered

* * *

3 monthes laters

 _"come on Luke please back off." I said he cornered picked my legs up and made me wrapping around his waist._

 _" Hey, baby relax I ain't gone hurt you." He lied he rubbed my clit. After a while he entered me blood ran down me leg. He kissed he to block out the the screams,moans, and groans._

 _"Shush baby it didn't hurt that bad."he said tears were waterfalling down my walked out in replace Addie comforted me always when luke got his way with me._

* * *

"Sweetheart." Jamal said he wrapped my arms around me shoulder.

"Master get off of me please?"I shuttered

"Kayla are you okay." Jay asked

" No I'm not, I'm broken. I'm no use to you two." I said tears fell down my face.

"Come on Angel." Jay said patting his leg. They wanted me to sit on his lap. I obeyed I put my head on his chest. He put his chin on my head. He squeeze me ribs.

"We're gonna take care you."Jamal said hugging my shoulders. Two men with blonde hair blue eyes the look like twins. I knew they were. I wipe my eyes." These are the generals of the Altantain army Luke & Will. Luke looked at me trying to get reconation.

"I remember what you did to me in your chambers. " I said just loud enough for me to hear .

"What are talking about Angel." Jamal whispered in my ear

" nothing master " I whispered back.

"Well, your look like your father with his carrier." Will said flashing me a ginuwine smile

" it's discusting"Luke said rolling his eyes.

" Says the gay man who took a carrier dressed as a soldiers" I snapped . I covered my mouth instantly. Like I just like I stabbed him in the chest

* * *

"Sergeant Castellain." I said in my regular deep army voice

"Private Lewis, uh I'm gonna get straight to the point. The action that you and private Calhoun did will not be tolerated. No faggot will be in my army understand boy." He said poking my should to imphasize his point. Did it matter that I kissed my boyfriend. We were best friends since we were little" yes sir." I said starting to leave the room but he grabbed the back of my robes and pull me close to him. I felt uncomfortable with him so damn close to me.

" I catch you kissing anymore of my soldiers you will not be in my army " he said poking my chest. He looked at me funny then gave me a sly smile.

"take of your top off private." He commanded.I looked at him like he scared a curse at me.

" What?" I said my voice cracked.

" You heard me."he said pulling on the bottom of my shirt

"Uh it's past, cerfew I need to be going." I said nervously backing into a closed in on my and slipped his hand under my shirt

"What the fuck Luke get off me." I said backing into a corner.

"I know what you are."he whispered in my ear.

" a damn soldier this ain't normal. " I said pushing his torso

"You gotta mouth on you. you know the law ."he had a handful of bandages. He tugged at them hartd almost fell." Now either you a every fat man which ain't possible cause I trained or your a girl." I knew what would happen if he pulled on the bandages. I didn't wanna tell him.

" impossible." I got out the corner trying to close to the door.

" really I know you don't have a cock cause it would be hard by now. So it'll be time for me to get my way with you before the the slaughter

* * *

I'm the soldier you raped. You saw me kissing Alex Calhoun. You told me to go to your chambers." I snapped practically snitchin on myself. Jay came me a course took.

"Baby, I think you should go back into you room a get some rest " Jay said me helpin me up.

"No,I'm not crazy I know he remembers me. He gave me achol scotch. He saw my wrapped chest I remember I'm not crazy please."I begged

"Jay take her with her sister, I'm sorry general Castellain. What do you need?" Jamal said like he didn't believe a word I just said. Royals and their stuck up asses.

"Angel, what did he say did you get spanked in the weaponary. Did you give brain."Addie asked when I got in trouble she would always ask question .

"No, general Luke came in I snapped. "I said. Jay came inthe room. I looked down

"Baby, it's okay." He said kissing my cheek

"Do you beleive me?"I asked

"Yes, I really do. Cause he always looks at my prince's ass." He said rolling his eyes.

" Jay your carrier wants to give you brain" Alex said. I pulled him him to my room pushed him again the door of the chambers. I could feel him getting hard.

" Hey, " I got on my knees the hard member hit my cheek. I put my lips on the warm flesh.

"Angel I hope you know you don't have to do this." He said. I grabbed the flesh in my face.

" I've always a want to do this ever since this morning."I placed two hand on the flesh I steadied my head and took all of it in. It was big. I bobbed my head quickly. He let out a loud groan, and placed his hand on my head. A sea of white luquid enetered my mouth it leaked out my mouth a little. I wiped it of my face.

"I'm sorry angel, put I haven't had a release in days

"It's fine I'm just a little carrier " I said getting up. I swished out of the room I need something to get the the taste of come out my mouth.I went in the bathroom and got a few handfuls of water and garled the taste out.

"I'm sorry, you got a little jizz on her cheek." He said. I chuckled.

"Is the prince always that way.?" I asked.

" like whar?"

" Stubborn, hard to convince , a pain in the ass." I said.

" is that anyway to talk about your master. "A voice said . I flinched the prince looked at me disappointed." How could you do that to me."

"Excuse me." I said. I wanted to get up and slap the shit outta him.

" You embassered me. Stay in your dam place slut." He said.

"Well exuse the hell outta me. If you kept your word you said those stupid carrier rules don't apply to me and Addie so you can stop being mad at me." I snapped. A sharp slap landed on my cheek.

"I told you stay in a carriers damn place. I don't even know why I even got you." He said. He scoffed and left Jay pulled me in his lap.

"It's okay he just need to blow off steam. I know he didn't mean any of this kayla, and I know he didn't mean to hit you baby girl." He said.

"Carriers have rules and punishment and if you break those rules you get punished." I said.

"No,No,No don't exuse Mal with those low life rules you are just cheap sex you are a human being. I trust you understand that. " he said.

" I'm tired." I grabbed a pillow from the bed and got on the floor.

"The hell you doing."he asked.

" going to sleep ." I picked me up bridal style and took me into a room next beside them.

" You will stay in here and in a bed not on the hard floor that is inhuman.

" Thank you Jay." I said. He looked at me like when a boy is about to kiss you. He did it was sweet and loving not chaste.

" Good night I'll wake you up when dinner ready." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to Jay sleeping. It was soothing his short breathing he looked serene. He was shirtless his broad back turned upward. I softly placed my hand on his back tracing the bone at the top. Then I trailed down to his silk pajama bottoms.

"Hey that tickles. " he moaned softly." Good morning Bella .How long have you been up?" I shrugged my shoulders. He turned towards me and stroked my cheek.

"Why are you so nice to me ?" I asked.

" My mother was a carrier. I was the seed of her and her trader. So I think every one shold be treated equal don't matter if your a carrier or a queen." He said. I chuckled softly. " What's so funny "

"I'm amused that you think a carrier can be a queen." I said.

"One I didn't say that, and what do you think queen Kira is." He sai. Mal entered the room in the same state as Jay in nothing but silk pajama bottoms.

" Good morning Jay,Kayla." He said.I flinched and pulled my knees up go my chest slowly."I'm swear I'm not gonna hurt you this time. Look, I'm sorry for yesterday I was just pissed at what Luke told me. I had to put a sword to his throat to admit that he hurt you. There is a execution there was an execution this morning he should have never touched the future kings property "

" Hey I'm no one's property remember.I forgive you but if you ever slap me they are gonna find a corpse " I said. I got outta bed and Jay gripped my hip.

"come on angel stay with me Bae." Jay asked. I got back and sat in Jay's lap. He kissed my shoulder and Mal sat beside me and did the same. Jay kissed my neck and Mal did the same.

"hey y'all smothering me I swear. " I said. I pushed Jay off me. He looked at me crazy.

"okay good enough your not ready yet it's okay." he said.

"I do want a baby and being able to keep it. I keep seeing the Queen around here just loving her life and giving love to a unborn infant. I want something like that. " I said I laid back and exhaled.

"I will only provide you a infant if you fall in love with us. I would love a heir to the throne, and a pretty little carrier to be my wife." Mal said.

"Me too, your perfect in so many ways you would make a good queen. "Jay said held my waist tight. I smiled and my brown skinny turned dark red.

"I would love to see my sister if you don't mind master." I said.

"Only if you can say our names cause if your gonna be my queen you can't call us o. " he said.

"okay my prince may I please go." I said. He smirked

"Cute but the other name. "he said

"Mal can I please go now?" I asked. He kissed my cheek andl"Hey you got one more. "Jay said.

"Jay your so cute and you too Mal. But are you gonna keep me hostage." I said. Mal gave me a cleaver smirk,and pulled me into his lap""Let me go." he started to tickle me. I laughed so hard. It triggered a memory when me and Alex where at the lake and he would tickle me so hard I fell in. Then he wanted to be a soldier in the king's army. I was sad and mad at the same damn time. He was gonna leave first loves gonna leave me to be a soldier. He stopped and kissed my lips the same way Jay did last night.

"He did what? "Addie said we were in the kitchen sitting on the counter tops munching on a apple.

" He tickled me so what. Then he kissed me it was sweet." I said

"Alex is so nice to me. When we have sex he kisses me then he sticks his fingers in me. Oh my God it feels good. He make sure that I'm okay. And tells me to take some kind of pregnancy test. I gotta drank this nasty pink liquid then I gotta pee. If it's blue in pregnant. " something about Alex I just don't like. He seems to shady like he has a mysterious side to him.

"we have some dinner with some royal dude tonight be nice. Alex told me that he isn't the nicest to carriers

* * *

She wasn't playing the carrier was on the floor eating out a damn bowl like she was damn dog or something. It was obvious that she was pregnant. I tried my best not to say anything but when her master asked he a question. Either I would squeeze Mal's hand and he would answer it or it would be Jay. Then the statement came up when that was all over

"You must have gotten a stupid carrier she must can't talk. "he said. I squeezed Mal's hand hard.

" Well excuse the hell outta me I didn't think you would know what smart is? Why the hell would you make your carrier eat outta of a damn bowl when she's holding you muthafuckin baby. That bullshit is inhuman and stupid as hell "I snapped

" Angel chill out. "Addie said

" Excuse, morning sickness ain't restricted to the morning. "I went with me.

" I told you. "she said. Mal and Jay were behind us. I kinda braced for the hit but it never came. I opened my eyes and looked at Mal.

" Me and Jay decided on a suitable punishment but it won't leave a permanent mark on that beautiful brown skin but now your just asking for it this time. "Mal said.

"He called me stupid I'm not just gonna sit there while he insults me." I said.

"Come on Addie" Alex said.

"Go Angel before you get in more trouble. " she she went off with The younger prince I followed Mal and Jay. We went back to our chambers.

" Come on Angel "Mal said. I backed up and I walked right into Jay. He grabbed my arms. I blinked back tears. He walked me towards Mal. I sat on his lap he put his hand on my back and push me down slowly and pulled my legs out on the ground. I was basically on his knee. He slapped my behind. I whimpered

"Jay how many do you think is suitable for the occasion"

"10 good enough. " Jay said.

" Why can't Jay give me punishments.?"i whined a sharp hit was placed on my ass.

"hush "mal said. I felt my legs get cold. I noticed my lower side so was exposed plus my ass. Another sharp slap was placed on my behind. I just whimpered like a little slut the whole time getting wet in the process. When he was finished I sat in his lap. He kissed me and pulled on my lower part of my shirt giving indication to take it off. I obeyed. Jay kissed on my neck and went down to my chest he had my nipple in his mouth. I moaned loudly he kissed lower and lower then Mal tilted me back to make me lay was nibbling on my clit. Then his tongue then fingers it felt good.

"get naked now" I command the two horny morrons. They followed my direction.

"baby if you wanna be blessed with a infant all you gotta do I'd say. Six tiny words. " mal said.

" Mal and Jay I love you so much. Now please fuck me hard. "I said.

" your wish is my command my said. Jay entered from the back and started to me to move. Mal sat I'm front of me and started to jerk of I moved his hand and replace it with my tongue. I played with his balls a little

"shit. Angel choke on this dick. "mal grunted.

" I'M FINNA COME" Jay said through gritted teeth.

"oh shit yeah baby have this pussy cum. " i said. Mal shot his load up mh throat and Jay up my pussy.

" no im not done with you angel all fours." mal said. I followed his orders. I noticed nothing was happening. I look behind me. Jay is Mal's personal lube he sucking Mal's dick. Then he sticks it in and pound was on a scale of OH to OB SHIT FUCK ME HARDER it was at MY GOD FUCK.i felt something new enter i turnednaround jay and Jay were doubling. Yes finally

"Oh shit your splitting me in half."I moaned.

" Your spoiled little cunt need to be punishment. "mal said. He hit a pleasure spo

."fuck make me cum" i went harder and faster my. It was like what upper body strengh cause in my upper half just collapsed

"ob shit angel ill cum in you on one condition for now you're me and Jay's little bitch. " he said

" Okay" a jet of cum filled my pussy then another one. If im not pregnant i don't what will get me there. They pulled and gave me a hard kiss.

" you were good baby girl "Mal said me kissed me.

" I never knew you cock was so big. "i said said. Jay slapped me on the ass. I giggled" you were good to. I already knew uoubwerent smll Jay remeber. "he laid back

" Best blowjob i havenever gotten. " he said.

" i wanna see you two have sex."i said.

"maybe another time i need to recover from the best sex ever. "Mal said he kissed me good night jay wrapped his arm around my waist we cuddle inwas the first to be out cold


	4. Chapter 4

" wake up sleepy head."Jay said . I groaned. I tried to get up but a jet of pain shot up my leg

"Morning Jay." I said I kissed him on the lips

" Yeah don't get up so fast ." Mal said

"How do you know? " I asked.

" I had to go through Jay's bitchin the whole day not having my advisor with me." He said .A soft knock entered the room. I tried to find something to cover me. Only thing I saw was Mal's shirt hey that will do.I slipped the shirt on and got the door. It was Addie with a big tray of breakfast and a tall vail of blue luquid.

" Good morning my sister good morning little one. " she said. I placed my hand on my belly. She came in and put the tray on the nearest nightstand she gave me the vail. It tipped it over immediately my bladder got full. Like usually go it wasn't blue. A tear rolled down my cheek but it just won't stop. I washed my face and went back in. Everyone was looking at me. I sat in Mal's lap and hoped he would except that I'm not gonna hold the royal heir

"So, is there a royal heir or not. ?" Addie asked.

" "No , I'm so sorry Mal I ... " I said . He pressed his finger against my lips,and hugged me tight .

" It's okay Angel it takes more than one time to get pregnant. " Addie said .The tears from before Streamed down my face like Niagara Falls . Then a little poisionious thought Entered my head

" what... If...I can't ...have. ...children. " I muttered

"stop sputtering bullshit." Mal said .I looked up at put my head on his chest.

" Babe, we'll try again it's gonna be fine

* * *

"Mal, you remember last night you promised you would fuck Jay's brains out ." Jay gave me a course look. Then he went back to what he was doing

" I did say that didn't I ." he said . He pulled me in his lap, he kissed me briefly . He got up which made me fall, but I was fine. He circled Jay and pulled his chair from under him

"Look Alexander Jamal Hawkins Stop with your stupid-ass tricks will ya."he said .I giggled

" Jay, please you know I haven't had a peice of your wonderful ass in a while. "he said. Jay stood up and kissed him .

" If It will shut you two horny Perves Up "Jay said . He pushed up on Mal. Mal slipped his hands in the back of Jay pants. They started to Kiss and Mal squeezed Jay's ass.

" Down Jay ." he said. He sat down on the bed legs spread wide. I got up and sat in the Jay's chair. They started to get naked. I noticed that Mal had his hand was around Jay's dick . I pulled my knees to my chest.

" Ah shit Mal." He said. He threw his head back.

" Beg, come on Jay you know you you want to." He said. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay,I want that big hard cock of yours." He said.

"Okay, good enough not your best begging but it'll work ." He said. He dug in the nightstand and got a bottle and lubeand put a handful of lube on his dick. And eased in Jay. When I was in the hands of Luke I knew a boy who was gay he said that your supposed to put your fingers in to loosen you up so you won't hurt your bottom. Mal was fucking Jay hard he looked like me a little when men used to fuck me I never liked it but Jay looked like he was enjoying this cake pounding.

" Oh shit oh shit fuck me harder Mal." He moaned like a little wanton little bitch. He jerked him off and came on the Mal's chest. Then he just chuckled. I walked to the sweaty couple wit a sway to my hip,a seductive smile on my face, and bated my eyelashes.

"My turn." I said . I sat between the sweaty bodies and started to kiss Jay. He's hand trailed down to my butt he squeezed it hard. I moaned softly. Mal attached to my neck sucking the soft skin.

"Baby, I love you and those conning tongues." I said

* * *

The next day

" Mother and father she's pregnant. "Mal said.

" She what." They both said on sync.

"I'm queen Kira I'm caring the royal heir. " I said. She gave me a smile and a hug.

" I'm so happy for you baby." I she said . She held my cheek." I'm going to be a grandma thank God."

"I'm proud of you boy." Nico said

" um where is Piper? " He asked.

"She's with her family. Her and Jason planned on having a normal day without horny teenagers running in and out of their home. " the queen said.

" Why, didn't you tell him already that your a father ." Nico asked.

" Yeah, he's one too." I said. I started to bite my lip.

"Don't bite your lips bae." Mal said

" He's in his room Piper tried to get him to come out but he just stayed in and cried." KIra said. The thaught of Jay being unhappy kills me inside. Cause hes Mal's polar opposite it balances out our relationship drasticly. A tear rolled down my cheek.

" What's wrong with Jay." Mal asked.

"I don't know. " Kira said. I rushed out the room. I wiped the tears from my eyes . I heard crying coming from one the rooms in our chambers. I knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY." He screamed.

" Jay, boy you know that's not in my vocabulary. I'm not gonna let my love gonna sit and cry on some bullshit. So you might as well just let me in " I said the door opened.

" What do you want Kayla." He said I pecked him on the lips. He pushed me off him.

" Excuse me bitch what the fuck was that for." I said sternly.

" I why did you have to get pregnant. " He yelled

" Cause I wanted a baby and Mal wanted a heir."

" What about me why didn't you asked me if I wanted a baby y'all think I'm a fucking dick and ass with legs and that's some stupid ass bullshit." Hesaid.

" You know that's not true I love you so much it's rediculous. I wouldn't just let you fuck me if I didn't love you and appreciate you and your my love. " I said. He kissed me "now you ain't frontin about a little kiss."

"I think I can live with the baby ." He said. Ant other time I would say something like " you have no other choice cause I ain't giving my baby up." But he might leave me and Mal then I would he would never see it.

" I told my mother. "He said. I smiled softly.

" Okay baby ." I said.

" what happened to you and your family. " he asked

* * *

 _I'm so mean I ended it as a cliffhanger ha ha._

 _Next chapter a fast forward to when the baby is born_


End file.
